Pieces to the Puzzle
by AbigailPeters
Summary: After Coulson and the rest of the team found Skye's dead body at a HYDRA base and Ward still missing, they went to find the remaining piece of their puzzle, but did not expect him to have other plans. Sequel to Betrayed. I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.


Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Drat.

Coulson burst through the door of the morgue. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. They were gone; they were gone and couldn't help them. They couldn't help Ward and Skye.

"Do we know where Ward is?" He asked the rest of the team after a moment of silence. He needed something else to focus on. He couldn't dwell on Skye's dead body, pale and cold, on the table in front of him.

"We don't know. There was no body, no one was in the cells, we don't know." Triplett said. Grief laced his voice, and he didn't even know Skye that well.

"What do we do?" Simmons' tearful voice came next. It nearly shattered his heart. His team was torn, but they needed to find the missing piece. They needed to find Ward and get this team into some sort of order.

"We need to find Ward. We need to piece this team back together, with the pieces that we can get." He replied. "Where's May?"

"We don't know. We can't get a hold of her. She must have left." Fitz answered. Coulson felt realization dawn on him, but he refused to believe it. He was supposed to forgive her, no, she can't be HYDRA.

"She can't be HYDRA." Coulson whispered. He didn't mean too, but it slipped out.

"No, I won't believe it. We need to get this team together. No one is HYDRA." Coulson rambled. He stole another look at Skye and grief filled him. "Let's go. We need to go after HYDRA. We are going after HYDRA." He walked out of the room. The others stayed for a millisecond longer before following him.

"Wheels up in five." Triplett said. The phrase was one that May used so much and the simple words clenched at Coulson's heart. His steps faltered for a moment before he caught his footing and stepped further into the Bus. He walked up the stairs that lead to his office and shut the door. He fell into his chair and out his head in his hands. His eyes misted over, but he wiped the warm tears away. He was not going to cry. Not now. He leaned back in his chair and let the swaying movements of the plane comfort him.

Ooooo

They burst through the doors, guns blazing. The HYDRA back-up base was still being set up, so they took a chance in hoping they would be vulnerable.

They were correct.

The hustle and bustle of the agents moving boxes and crates around was enough of a distraction for the small team. They cleared the room quickly. Too quickly, Coulson thought to himself. They walked silently through the halls, checking door after door for any sign of more people or their missing agent.

The rooms were all empty.

They were becoming more and more concerned as they went through the small base. It had the main room, which they already cleared out, and only one hall with doors on either side. Then they came to the last door. A light shone through the small glass rectangle that sat in the right side of the door. They opened the door and saw exactly what they didn't want to see.

Garrett lounged peacefully in an arm chair. A similar one sat next to him, holding a laughing Agent Grant Ward. Coulson looked on in shock at the spectacle before him.

"Ward…" He trailed off, not believing his eyes. Unbelievable heartbreak shot through him. He trusted this man with his life, and he is HYDRA. How?

"Ahh, Agent Coulson, so glad you could join us." Garrett said, standing up. He held a pistol up, aiming it at the aforementioned Agent. Ward stood as well, smiling at the team.

"Where are the others?" Ward asked lightly.

"Others?" Coulson asked, confused.

"May, Simmons, Skye." He said. Coulson felt the same guilt he did before at the mention of Skye's name.

"Don't play with your prey, Ward. We all know what happened to dear sweet Skye." Garrett said, cocking the gun. "But we would still like to know where the others are."

"I don't know." He said. He was truthful about May, but wouldn't give up Simmons so easily. Garrett turned to Triplett.

"Do you know?" He pointed the gun at him.

"With the bus. We left it in a clearing about three clicks from here." Triplett said. Coulson turned, letting his guard down, and looked to the agent.

"Sorry Coulson. You should pick better agents." Garrett said. Triplett snorted before going over and clapping Ward on the back.

"Been a long day, hasn't it?" Ward asked him.

"Yeah, hell of a long day." Triplett replied. "Can't wait to get it over with."

"I agree." Garrett said. He turned back to Coulson, who stood with Fitz. The only two left.

"I am afraid we will still need your assistance, Leo Fitz." Garrett said. Quick as lightning he had the gun aimed and shot Fitz in the knee. Fitz went down with a cry, clutching his now ruined knee. Coulson could barely get over the shock before he turned and came face to face with a gun barrel.

"Why?" Coulson muttered.

"Just following orders." Garrett said with a smile. Coulson watched as Ward and Triplett dragged Fitz away. He tried to get away, but Fitz knew in his heart that he would not get far before they caught him again. Coulson looked back to the gun barrel.

"Goodbye, Agent Coulson." Garrett said. Coulson closed his eyes as the bullet went right between his eyes.

A/N: Hey everyone! *ducks from blunt objects being thrown at my head* Okay, I am sorry, but I'm not sorry. It is the sequel to Betrayed though, so, yay? Man, I can hear the boos from here. Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed!

Abby


End file.
